


A Different Eren

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I will try to finish here, I'm dead serious on that, I'm going to be reading over the first few chapters I had and bettering them., I've only see the first few EP's of AOT, Idea is odd, Just read, No pairings so far, Someone wanted this on here, Sorry Not Sorry, This was on FFN first, What Was I Thinking?, Yeah.... IDK anymore, oh right, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren remembered it like it was yesterday, when he first transformed. A voice, speaking to him. It was always there, in the back of his mind. He could remember it speaking softly, reassurance, through his days of training that help it offered. But, Eren never knew it's name. He remembered the first time he transformed. When he found out that that voice that was.</p><p>His titan form... Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Eren

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah..... Please like.

I Don't Own Attack On Titan  
Chapter 1  
Thoughts of One

"Eren sat alone, thinking deeply about something. Mostly about what had happen with Annie. She was now trapped within a crystal and he still couldn't get any answers that he wanted! It had been so many long years that he had been acting like the idiot everyone knew and sometimes loved. As long as he acted a little on the insane side then they wouldn't use him so much. In his mind, he knew one step that showed he a as stronger the he looked the humans would use him.

'I'm really starting to question as to why I bother staying inside these walls...' Eren sighed, as he looked down at the ground.

'How long ago was it the day I was...marked?' He thought, closing his eyes and thinking back to that year after he saw his mother get killed.

FLASHBACK

Eren was staying way from Armin and his step sister. He just needed some time think was all. His head had been killing him lately. Faintly whispers told him to do certain things or helped. Him get out of certain heavy situations. It was all very nerve racking. The loud voice echoing inside his head, but yet at the same time is provided a sort of comfort that someone was watching over him

'You will awaken, very soon.' The voice told him as the wind blew softly, 'There is nothing to be feared, but much to be found.' He could never find out if it was male or female. But he'd try to go through his day, blowing up with his emotions every now and then.

'Be careful my human, they wish to use me and you should we show what we are.' Eren did not know at that time what the voice meant. But as time went on, he began to see we weird markings show on his skin. Decorated swirls and patterns that flowed down his back and from his shoulders to his wrist.

"'these are the markings of which I am present, I will give you the power, but you must decide what to do with it.

Years came and went as when he was first eaten by a Titan. And his first transformation happened. He knew that the voice that guided him was his own monster side. At first he was terrified that this thing was trying to control him, but then, he felt something change. It was a sense that he wasn't being harmed.

'I want for you to be safe from all who want to harm you. But I can not do this all on my own. I shall need help to fight off these mindless ones. They have forgotten the teaches of old to be saved.'

and so started hiding his marks. The ones on his face after transforming were harder then they looked. They sidled over his nose and under his eyes. And on his forehead was a mark for the word, 'chosen'.

END OF FLASHBACK

Eren took a shaky breath, he was just buying time. But once the others found out, he'd have to run. As being marked meant he'd make good as a science experiment. He now possible understood why Titans ate humans

they are horrible and wicked creatures who never once cared for the person as they did for Fascism. The needs to many out number the needs of one. And that one cared for no one but themselves. They are not for humanity as much as they are doing all this, just for themselves.


End file.
